Moonstruck: Would You Kindly?
by Hawkflight7
Summary: I believe it is in my nature to dance by virtue of the beat of my heart, the pulse of my blood and the music in my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonstruck: Would you kindly? Danse Avec Moi**

**Summary: I believe it is in my nature to dance by virtue of the beat of my heart, the pulse of my blood and the music in my mind.**

**Welcome to my early celebration of Halloween! I've made a thing that will probably conclude in December if I can keep myself on top of it... I've also created a poll on my profile where you can vote for fandoms/pairings you would like to see for Halloween! So vote and pm me suggestions to add to it! :)**

The notes plucked from the violin in the corner by a sole musician filled the room, giving the party-goers a gentle but soft backdrop to listen to as they chatted away into the night, having already listened to a more... youthful approach to the genre earlier.

A woman laughed just as she slipped a grape past her lips. Oh, how ironic it would be if she choked on it while gazing at a man across the room, while wordlessly listening to her husband talk about his expanding business venture. One that was carefully chosen as to not try and rival the most prominent man in the room.

Jacques Schnee.

One would have to be fairly foolish to try and tread into the raging waters of the Dust industry. Certainly no one here was that unscrewed in the head, even after over-indulging in the free alcoholic beverages.

He wasn't. But then, he had no business in such trades. His was a craft. One didn't just hand it off to a bunch of lowlifes and expect even mediocre results like most of the trash in the rather glittering ballroom. Evidently, the young heiress thought much the same as him, her gaze wandered as she stood by her father, hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes narrowed just enough whenever someone even whispered about how the faunus were treated, wondering where the money for this event was really going. The charity name branded across the walls? Or lining the insides of that egotistical man's pockets?

Yet they had spent the money to come here, they danced among each other in more than just a tangle of arms and legs, they were just as much too blame as their benefactor. It was amusing, to say the least.

But Weiss stayed still, compliant for now... but up in her room she would rage at their idiocy, talk down on the people raised to the same tier as her. Just... not quite worthy of their positions as her. Trash.

And she was a hypocrite unless she passed the test, _if _she was as pliable as she was made to be.

**~ o ~**

"How is the heiress, doing tonight? Sticking close to learn from the best of the best? Am I right?"

The words certainly did nothing to hurt her father's ego, as he was beaming at the guest who had spoken, glancing at her and back to the man before continuing to speak with Ironwood. In other words: she was to make pleasant conversation with the man, find what stroked his ego and combat his compliment with one of her own. It wasn't a game she really wanted to play right now, but the longer she waited to respond the harder her father gripped her wrist.

"I'm doing well. Have you been enjoying the party?" His grip loosened and she allowed herself to step away to break her father's hold on her. It's not like he would ever actually leave a bruise, - especially so openly - but she would rather talk without his guidance. "I don't believe we've met before. How did you afford to donate so much as to get a front row seat?"

The man smiled. "I didn't think you would recognize me from the performance. I'm actually just visiting Atlas and wanted to see you sing in person. I had heard talk of how talented you were but couldn't believe it without seeing it with my own eyes." Brazen flattery, something that didn't escape her father's notice.

Jacques stepped back to her side, lowering his voice to a whisper, "That's Vert Monwez, he's a genius in the physics industry, specializing in astrophysics. People say he's going to make space travel possible. You should ask if he would like to dance." _But he's at least twenty years my senior, if not more. _She couldn't believe he was trying to suggest she should flatter the man into thinking his courting was working. Besides, if she danced with one guest soon everyone would want a turn. But... that was probably the point. Jacques wanted to see just how many people were interested in his daughter and if they were in a position that he could take advantage of. She had just thought it would be longer before he started this particular scheme.

He could at least wait until she graduated from her chosen academy, anyway.

"But I-" Her father gave her a pointed look and she swallowed the words _don't want to _silently.

Before she could offer however the gentleman extended his hand. "Can I have the first dance?" She wasn't sure if he had just heard their exchange or if this had been his plan from the start, but she reluctantly took his hand, allowing him to drag her out to the middle of the room. Her eyes roamed around the people that parted for them, making room even as they spoke, but gradually fell silent to watch if she was as good a dancer as a singer. She didn't like it. She hadn't signed up for this, all she wanted was an excuse to leave, but so far she had found none. Everyone was waiting, and the violinist had started up a more traditional ballroom song.

_Damn it._

She settled her hands in the appropriate places, wanting to barf when he set a hand on her waist. Then the music started, and she started to match him step for step, practically gliding over the floor. She hated it, seeing the roving gazes at Jacques apparent approval for people to start approaching his daughter now.

They made it three loops around the small circle they were given until his toe brushed against her ankle and she adjusted away from the potential disaster, letting go of his arm but keeping a hold of his hand she executed a little twirl perfectly; all while finally putting some distance between the two of them. She took a few steps to the side, getting ready for a more outward spin that he would have to actually contribute to if he wanted to keep up with her. Her fingers slid across his open palm as soon as she let gravity start to pull on her, though. He had kept a good enough hold on her before, so she wasn't prepared when she went crashing to the floor.

For a second she didn't move, feeling her face burn brighter than the sun as a few gasps had come up from the crowd. It wasn't _her _fault, though. She was the one that had gotten stuck with an incompetent dance partner and forced to do this with everyone watching. Her brother was probably snickering at her.

Weiss bit back a sigh, pushing herself up from the floor, not even looking at Vert as she began to walk away. She could hear him start up an apology, but she blocked it out from her mind, preferring to just make a bee line to the nearest door where she could find some peace and quiet in her room.

And then the inevitable happened.

"If you're still willing I'm a much better dancer than he is."

How nice.

The men were already trying to one up each other. But even with her father's disapproving gaze on her she shook her head, stepping past the man and others like him. Granted, a few seemed to realize now was not the time to ask, but far more failed to have any sort of observational skill.

"Would you care to dance with me, instead?" A bit more polite, but the hungry gaze in the young blue-haired boy's eyes was enough to turn her off.

"How about I show you a proper quadrille?" Fancy talk for a man that had a pot belly, sweat pouring down his brow, probably couldn't even balance well enough to do anything other than stand. As if she would want any of their grubby slimy hands on her anyways.

"_Would you kindly, _dance with me, my lady?"

Weiss stopped in her tracks, turning to meet a pair of golden eyes, his lips twitching as if trying to hold back a laugh as she extended her hand to him. "Yes." His fingers grasped back at hers, pulling her toward him as the crowd began to part again, people muttering to each other as they started out with simple swaying. As if he were trying to ease her back into the mood.

Well, she supposed she could give him a chance as long as he didn't drop her like the last one did. She slid her one hand up to place on his shoulder, indicating that she was ready for the real thing. Soon enough she was surrounded in a cascade of white and brown, their hair flying freely around them as he immediately started spinning.

It was disorienting, but he smiled at her and she smiled back. "I've been waiting to see you again, my dear."

Her brow furrowed. "Have we met before?"

A giggle slipped from his lips. "It was a long time ago, you were young; too young to remember little ol' Tyrian."


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonstruck: Would you kindly? Nadel und Faden**

Her eyes slid open, staring at the wall opposite of her bed for a few seconds before closing again. Weiss rolled to her other side, opening her eyes once more to look at her clock. A blaze of blue numbers swam in her vision for a few moments before settling down.

_8:00 AM_

Hmm, she was suppose to wake up an hour ago to practice with her rapier, myrtenaster. Had she forgot to set her alarm? No... no. She was sure she had set it before the charity event started, so... did she just sleep through it? Weiss groaned, sitting up as the room spun around her, a hiss escaping her lips when a sharp pain came from her shoulder. She turned her head, eyes narrowing to focus as she brought her hand up to move the cuff of her nightgown out of the way.

A dark bruise had formed in her sleep, engulfing the area right below her shoulder, the part of her that had taken the brunt of the impact from last night. "_Damn_," she muttered under her breath, slipping the nightgown back up to cover the offending mark.

Weiss slipped from the edge of the bed, feet touching the cold stone of her bedroom floor, it seemed to sap the warmth from her immediately and she shivered, glancing around for her suitcase. Now that she didn't have the time to train like she had initially planned... well, she had to get ready for her trip to Beacon. The airship was suppose to depart in two hours, so she needed to shower, get dressed, pack, and eat some food. Not necessarily in that order, but she wasn't showing up to the academy with her hair a mess and untidy clothes. She was a Schnee, afterall.

Something those brats from last night seemed too aware of. _Creeps._

She shook her head, grabbing her suitcase from a corner of the room to throw onto the bed, popping it open to lay bare for a moment as she made her way to her closet. Well, she supposed it had ended well enough, no one else had dropped her anyway. Even then she only offered three more dances after her first two, on the condition that if they dropped her she would have them kicked out of the party. She never did have a fourth dance though, after her third took that to mean they _had _to hold her tightly or she would fall. She was a perfectly capable dancer, she had incorporated it into her fighting style even. Not that it was public knowledge, but still. It was the principle of the matter.

She practically tore her clothes off the hangars, folding them haphazardly before throwing them into her case, stuffing her socks and panties into the crevices until it was stuffed full of everything she owned. The task had - of course - required her to grab two more suitcases, and that didn't even include her dust and rapier that would be going with her as well.

All those gazes, hungry for her father's approval to acquire his youngest daughter... if they knew she did more than singing - more than just the things her father demanded of her - maybe they wouldn't be so eager. Maybe she should have sent her third dancing partner sailing over the crowd with a glyph to get her point across. But no, _that_ would incur her father's wrath. And she had no desire to make him mad after he agreed to let her train in Vale.

Once she was there she wouldn't have to listen to him as much, answer his beck and call at a moment's notice. She could finally start her own life and figure out just what she wanted to do; her one true goal.

It's not like she didn't like singing, playing the piano, ballet; she did. But... she wanted more, something her father didn't even try to understand. Winter did though and her advice rang through her head: _get away from here, find yourself_. _You will never learn to grow under our father's thumb_.

She just didn't want to be disowned like her sister was, so she crumpled under the weight of her father's gaze. As much as she tried... she faltered and that's why she was going to Beacon. If nothing else she could put some distance between her father and her.

And he looked so disappointed last night... his gaze like daggers piercing her back when she walked from the ballroom, having given up on finding her second dance partner. The man with the eyes like molten gold, a curve ever present on his lips, the only one that hadn't coddled her. Not to mention... the fact that he knew her from when she was younger? Too young to remember, perhaps? She could try asking her father, but she didn't want to chance interacting with him before she had left.

Even then, it didn't make sense to her. He hadn't looked like the kind of man her father associated with, _long hair untamed and __wild__ in the air around her... _No, that was wrong. She didn't know _how_, she just knew. Her father wouldn't know him.

Weiss sighed, she could feel a headache coming on.

Time to shower, then. It would calm her after she had gotten herself so worked up. If nothing else... she chuckled, stripping out of her clothes and grabbing her robe, tightening the length of cloth around her waist. She stopped by her vanity, getting the knots out of her hair before heading to the bathroom.

First she got out all the necessities from her cabinets, as she would have to take them back to the room with her to fit in a much smaller case than her clothes, but she still needed to use them before that. Hopefully by the time she got back Klein would have breakfast ready and waiting, though she supposed it wasn't really a question of if, but what he had put his heart and soul into this morning. Usually she would have seen him by now, the poor man must be getting emotional over her departure. He was the only one she would truly miss from this decorative cage.

Weiss undid her robe, letting it fall to the ground as she inspected her shoulder once more. There was nothing she could do about it now, the bruise had already formed; she hadn't been concentrating on her aura to shield her at the time. It had been to abrupt.

She let her fingers rest against the black and blue mark, it tingled, sending a shiver down her spine.

**~ o ~**

"_Beautiful_," the word came out in an odd groan, reminiscent of a frog.

Tyrian stayed silent. His scroll dark, not caring to power it on and see what the little heiress was up to. It was evident by the voice coming from his headpiece just what was going on. Nothing on her end, something on his.

"Good job, Tyrian." Abrupt, like he had just remembered he was in a call. He suppressed a snort, staring up at her place of residence from below. None of this really concerned him, it was when the airship left that things would get interesting. "Now that we know it works I'll transfer your dues."

"And hers?" he couldn't resist asking.

"They'll be never-ending."


	3. Chapter 3

**Mer et dire**

Weiss was frowning, and not just because some dolt had nearly blown her up earlier by _sneezing_ of all things, but because the one and only Pyrrha Nikos had somehow disappeared right after Ozpin's speech. She couldn't think of a better way to start at Beacon than to get paired with the legendary warrior, having won _three_ tournaments back-to-back. Her father would certainly be impressed by her 'connections' if nothing else. But more importantly, she could become friends with Pyrrha, connect, do the girly things together, everything she had missed out on while growing up, and it would be with _the_ Pyrrha Nikos! They would be unstoppable!

...once she found her that is.

The girl stuck out like a sore thumb, between her specially tailored armor and red hair she shouldn't be able to just go _poof_!

So where could she have gone?

With a quick glance around at the still dispersing crowd she chose a direction and walked, not about to stand around and get assaulted by the buffoon she kept running into. Hopefully the dolt read her excerpt from the dust pamphlet and never took another step towards her. Something that would prove difficult if she got stuck in a class with her.

She passed by the school dormitory, gaze flickering to the older/returning students, seeing the uniform she would soon be wearing with more pride than the one she would have gotten in Atlas. Gosh, it felt so... invigorating, not having to be in the same city as her father. She could wake up when she wanted to - she would still get up early for training, of course - if she were to sing it wouldn't be for a concert, just a beloved hobby. No special rules, no more dances - she grimaced at the thought. If her father really was interested in pairing her off with someone to further his campaign it would be held off by three years at least. Maybe by then she could convince him otherwise, hell maybe she could find someone to _be_ her life partner. Though, she would have to marry in secret or her father would blow up.

There were just so many possibilities! It was exciting; it put a little bounce in her step as she continued down the path. Her mind racing with new ideas, possible futures. Ooooh, if she was in Pyrrha's team who else should join her fantasy? She needed to figure it out stat.

"Excuse me? Weiss Schnee?"

Weiss stopped in her tracks, mind going blank for a second at the call of her name. She glanced over her shoulder to meet brown eyes, nothing noteworthy, though... she could swear she remembered seeing that blue hair somewhere.

"What is it?"

"Ah, I was just hoping to congratulate you on entering Beacon."

She turned around to face him. "I haven't passed the entrance exam yet," she said, crossing her arms as she studied him. Why was he acting all buddy buddy with her?

"Oh, right." His gaze skipped past her for a second, fingers brushing through blue locks as he thought over his next words. "Well, it's not like _you_ could fail."

Flattery? What was he... Oh, she remembered him now. He had been at that party, one of the men - boy - trying to 'sweep her off her feet.' Per her father's curiosity, of course. "What was your name?"

He looked surprised by the question, but quickly recovered with what he must have thought to be a dazzling smile, outstretching his hand towards her. "Henry Marigold." She didn't recognize it. He was most likely just some rich kid with too much time and money on his hands, considering he was here... probably 'just traveling the world, seeing the sights.' Which for some reason included her.

She extended a hand out of politeness, it wouldn't do for her to forget her manners the moment she stepped away from Atlas. He took it, perhaps too enthusiastically, but she expected nothing less.

"Perhaps we could sit down for a second and-"

"I'm actually meeting up with someone right now," Weiss interrupted him, hand dropping back to her side. She knew this game far too well, she had played it in Atlas enough as it was. Beacon was suppose to be different, not more of the same. Besides, she needed to get back to Pyrrha.

His brow pinched down. "How about if it's just for a few minutes? Your friend wouldn't mind waiting, would they?" He was still smiling, not perhaps in such a dazzling fashion, but still. It reminded her of home.

As true as his words were _if _she was meeting someone... she simply didn't want to. Besides, her father wasn't here to press the issue, nor would he considering a lack of influence. If nothing else her father would pair her with someone that came from a decent-sized company or - more likely - a politician. Henry was neither. So it's not like she had to worry about it and play nice for the time being.

"I really don't have the time to spare. I'm busy looking for a proper team. If you're looking for conversation I'm sure someone like her-" Weiss jerked her finger at a rather noisy girl to her left who was shoveling pancakes into her mouth - gross. "Would be better suited for it."

Henry didn't even glance in the direction she had provided; his lips had twisted slightly, eyes sharper than before. "_Would you kindly _sit with me?"

The wording was far from gentle, but he backed up a step, pulled out a seat from one of the many tables in the area and _she _placed one foot in front of the other, turned and sat in the chair, for a moment just staring at the unoccupied spot across from her. Until Henry was sitting down as well, looking rather pleased with himself.

"So Weiss, how are you enjoying Beacon so far?"

What? How was she...? _What?_

"I-it's okay, I guess. I haven't even unpacked."

"Oh? Would you like help with that?" He wasn't being serious, it was a joke, but...

"I have people for that."

His smile looked more genuine now. "Why did you choose to become a huntress?"

Why? It began with her wanting to get away from her father, but then she discovered she had the ability to fight; she could forge her own path. She could help the people her father had hurt, she could-_would_ bring back a sense of pride to her family's name. The same one her father had destroyed.

She didn't say any of that, just... "To help fight the grimm."

_Why? _He asked her twice before to sit with him, why did she do it the third time? She didn't think she was tired, she didn't even feel tired, just excited. Or rather _was_ excited, she wasn't sure what to feel right now.

Henry didn't look like he liked her answer, though. It was vague, too vague. His mouth began to open-

"Actually," Weiss leaned forward, something she found herself capable of doing. "Could you get me some coffee? I'm a little woozy."

He relaxed into his chair almost immediately, grinning. "Sure. How do you want it?"

"Black. No sugar."

"Coming right up, Princess." He winked at her before getting up and heading over to the little open-air cafe. There was a line, so it should take just long enough for her to slip away, as long as he wasn't checking on her she should be fine.

She glanced in his direction, predictably making eye contact and she gave a small smile, rewarded with one in return. Henry looked away and she felt her limbs loosen.

_What the hell had just happened?_

Weiss went to push against the chair and felt her knees lock in place, her fingers curling on top rather than around. She tried to do a little hop forward with the chair, but it didn't budge. She didn't hop. It was almost like her ass had been glued to the seat, not a single muscle in her body was moving when she commanded herself to _get up_. Not even a twitch.

Maybe she was tired? But why weren't her legs covered in that prickling feeling then? Why didn't it hurt yet not when she tried to move them? Why could she only move if she was simply readjusting her legs rather than pushing? Her arms would do everything else _except_ help her out of her predicament. It made no sense.

She could feel her heartbeat start to quicken within her ribcage, _patter patter_-

Ping.

Weiss would have jumped from the sudden sound if she could. Her fingers quickly found her scroll and closed around it, bringing the vibrating contraption up to her face.

There was no image, not even the digits of the other scroll that had reached across the CCT to her own. Just a name, Tyrian.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Tyrian? The man she had danced with? Her only competent partner? Why was he messaging her all the way from Atlas? Did he not know she had left? She wished for a moment that she had been able to find him that night. Ask him just how he knew her. He had said it was a long time ago, too young to remember him. Why would she have met him when she was younger? She couldn't see her father permitting such a strange man near her without good reason. But... what reason could he possibly have had? It-

Her head hurt.

She was thinking too much. What she needed to do was calm down and get away from here before Henry got back... the idea of him smiling at her while she sat here drinking coffee made her stomach twist on itself.

Besides, she could easily message Tyrian now that he had contacted her to get an answer from him. There was no reason for her to be this worked up.

Weiss focused on the screen in front of her, tapping at her scroll to open the inbox, eyes darting over the words, _'Would you kindly come down to the waterfront? And dress appropriately.'_

Weiss nearly tipped herself out of her chair in her haste to get up, the poor thing wobbled on the ground behind her before its pegs settled back on the concrete. But she was standing. Not sparing a glance behind her she ran from the little cafe on campus, ignoring the few people that glanced over at her, obviously confused, but she didn't care.

The waterfront. That's where Tyrian was and _that's_ where she needed to be. But first she would need to change, well... she was positive she had nothing appropriate in the bags she had brought. Even in the summer Atlas could hardly be described as warm and... the only one that really used the pool at home was her mother. Occasionally even when she was drinking, sometimes Weiss thought the woman was trying to drown herself in more than sorrow.

**~ o ~**

"What the hell did I pay you for?" Henry snapped into his scroll. He was far away from the cafe, just sitting among the trees, glaring at anything that came past.

"A privilege of knowledge," the voice on the other end of the line was flat, unconvinced emotion was needed. _He _didn't quite agree with that assessment.

"Then why did she get up? How for that matter? I didn't say she could."

"You're not my only customer, you know. If you wanted her for longer you should have expressed a time limit when you were speaking to her."

"Perhaps you should have more variety for people to play with, instead of just one. It seems to me like you don't understand supply and demand."

"Variety? She's a prototype and I don't have the resources or time to make another one without- What did you call it? _Demand?_" The voice on the line lowered, a hint of malice layered in pretty words. "That thing that wouldn't exist without my supply, as you put it. It's not my fault if you don't know how to use the product. It has a very basic instruction manual and no warranty. So don't go breaking it with your stupidity." The line went dead.

**~ o ~**

She was hard to miss, coming running down the street in a white bikini, a layer of ruffles encircling the area right below her hips and above her breasts. What looked to be just string kept the bottoms in place, flowing right over her hip bone. It actually took him a second to notice it with the blue mesh skirt hanging over it, violet imprints of lilies printed on the see-through fabric. If it had meant to make her outfit more modest it was failing, horribly. Not with that open triangle in the middle of her top anyway, bordered by the ruffles on top and then the two other triangles holding her breasts in place. There was even a little bow in the middle of those, something a few of the passerbys had glanced at, lust clear in their eyes.

Deviants.

At least it looked more appropriate now that she was closer to the beach, people must have been staring on her way here, but she either hadn't noticed or cared. It was probably the former, she must be too enveloped in her task to notice much else. Though, she stood there now, looking a bit confused as she glanced around. It was then he noticed the little crown that usually held her hair up had been replaced with a white bow, as her hair flowed in the wind.

It was nearly a picture perfect display of childhood innocence. Even if she was no longer young enough to be considered a child... some of the men on the beach we're looking for longer than they should.

One woman turned and slapped her husband across the face when she noticed him. The man apologized quickly enough, but he was already being ignored.

Tyrian chuckled, a fan of random violence if nothing else.

Weiss had grabbed her scroll from a white purse she was carrying. He heard the ping in his pocket and merely quieted it with a touch of his finger. So, she didn't just_ know _where he was; that was kind-of disappointing. He had hoped somehow the influx of aura would act like a GPS, an innate pinpoint accurate system.

Oh well, this was good enough of a demonstration of one of the limits placed on her. Or perhaps something that hadn't been possible, but that could always change. Not that Tyrian cared.

It was fascinating enough to be able to say a simple phrase and have the words flow into action immediately, so simple, almost poetic in nature. Except, if you weren't careful it became evident that it wasn't by choice. Something that brought him great enjoyment just from thinking about it.

A room full of people, so close to an otherwise delicate doll, chatting happily unless he were to say five simple words. Then the room would be bathed in blood. Weiss might scream, she might cry as she did it, but she would carry out the order. Her body wouldn't give her a choice, and he could quiet her if he so chose.

That was the real beauty of this that no one else seemed to realize. The pure chaos one could make at the drop of a hat, fuck all those more personal touches. She was far too valuable to be considered a novelty.

Of course, her last name probably played into that for most of them. While he was sure many requests would be of her on her knees, staring up with her tongue lolling out of her mouth - and it was hardly a bad image - they could at least _try_ to be more creative with it.

To be fair someone shouldn't look so perfect, so innocent. Skin so pale splashing a little red here and there was far too tempting.

She's biting her lip now, gaze almost straying close enough to notice him - that's when he gets up. Tyrian moves quickly, sliding past the people around him, just like a knife cutting butter. He moved without a sound, tail curling and uncurling beneath his coat in anticipation.

His hand taps on her uncovered shoulder, and she whirls around to face him, face changing from annoyed to pleasant surprise in an instant.

"Tyrian!" she breathes out, eyes nearly sparkling when they meet his. Just how fast did she run here to still be out of breath? "I'm so glad you messaged me-"

His brow rose. Was she now? Had someone already started playing with her? "You remember me from our little dance?"

"Of course!" That little hop she did at such an exclamation... it was too much; she was too inexperienced to realize what had happened back in Atlas. She wasn't suspicious enough, even given her upbringing. This was simply too easy, but that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy every second of it. "I was trying to find you the other night, you know. Where did you go?"

She... had been looking for him?

He couldn't resist smiling, barely holding back his tongue from flicking out over his lips. A soft chuckle escaped him. "I had other business to attend to. What are you going to do now that _you_ found me?"

Her eyelashes kissed her cheeks as she looked up at him. "I... wanted to ask you something."

How delightful. His fingers encircled around her left wrist. "Come then, dear." He didn't pull, just started walking and she followed along without a command even being needed. It made his tail curl, an itch he couldn't quite place running through him, but no; he still needed to test a few things out. She would be useless to him otherwise and now was simply not the time.

Weiss said nothing, ignoring or failing to notice the few people that looked at the odd pair, until he found a more secluded part of the beach and sat down on the sand. It took her a moment, probably too pampered to want to sit without a towel, but after another second of deliberation she conceded and sat down not too far from him. She shifted around until she was comfortable, gaze meeting his once more.

"You said before that you knew me from when I was younger?"

His lips twitched. "I did."

"How? I mean... not to be blunt, but I can't imagine father letting you in our house."

Well, he couldn't very well tell her the truth, could he? "Because I'm a faunus?" he asked, enjoying the flicker of surprise in her eyes and then the way they moved to his tail when he slid the tip out from under his cloak.

She didn't say anything for a second, mouth open but unmoving. "S-sorry."

He slid it back within the folds of his clothing. "No harm, no foul. I don't publicize it."

"So... how?" Her gaze kept flickering between his face and where his tail had disappeared.

"I offer some unique services. Your father has used them a few times, that's all. Were you expecting something less mundane?"

"No." That was a lie. "You seemed familiar with me, that's all. I thought maybe I just forgot about you." Well, she wasn't wrong there, but that was hardly her fault. "You did message me... did my father ask you to come here?" Even as she said the question she looked perplexed, like she couldn't fathom why that would even be an option.

Her father, ask for him to come here? To what? Look after her? Follow her around as a faunus guard dog? If that was the case why would he reveal himself to her? It's not like she would enjoy the idea of being followed around. He was positive she would hate it and him by extension. No, it was a foolish question; she was shaken by something, but he doubted she would talk to him about such things.

A stranger and as she had pointed out earlier, he didn't look like the sort a reputable person associated with. He had been more fancily dressed for the party, even now his clothes were slightly different than usual, but that was just to blend in. Besides, if she had noticed just how strange he was she shouldn't have come out here - if given the choice - she should have stayed far away.

"Why are you so concerned about how I know you?"

"It's just..." Strange. Unusual. Doesn't fit in her little bubble-wrapped world.

It seemed even stranger that she was obsessed with such a detail after only meeting him once. Even if he had said it at the time to unnerve her, because it was fun to have your own private jokes, even if she didn't quite understand it for what it was. Perhaps he could push the limits, if just a little... "Hey, in a week's time would you kindly meet me back here?"

"Hm? Right here?"

"Yes. At this exact time, in this exact spot."

Her lips twisted down, considering something that had already been decided. "I guess I could... if I don't have plans." You won't, he assured her silently. Even if someone tried to make plans...

"I'll tell you a bit about my services." Her ears seemed to perk up and a giggle slipped past his lips. "But,"

"Yes?" the question was overeager, her gaze lingering on his... It occurred to him that her eyes were the same color as the sea, when it was quiet and there was no ripples, that is. Beautiful, as that toad of a man had said about her naked body. "Tyrian?" She had leaned forward, one hand pressed down into the sand, arm shifting her right boob so her cleavage was even more pronounced.

"Ah, if you could wear that again, maybe we could go swimming?"

"Swimming? I'm... not very good at it." A nervous laugh came from her parted lips and he grinned.

"Then I'll teach you."

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tausendfüßler**

**This chapter is going to be a bit slower-paced, so hopefully I don't bore you with the details until we get back to the nitty gritty.**

Weiss flipped to the other side of her sleeping bag _again_, fingers curling into the fabric in their search for an answer. Nothing about today made any sense: first running into Henry, getting stuck - for lack of a better word - in that chair, and finally meeting up with Tyrian only for him to write her off.

Well, not completely. He had said he would tell her a bit about his occupation or that's how she understood it. Services could only mean so many things and she was curious. The only reason she could see her father meeting with a faunus was if they would help calm down the workers in the mines, convince them the risk was worth it. They certainly wouldn't listen to a human saying the same words. But she also couldn't imagine Tyrian giving an inspirational speech. From what very little she knew of him it didn't fit with the way he handled things.

Not after seeing the stinger at the end of his tail.

Her father would be proud of her for thinking there was no way he hadn't used it before. _Faunus are all the same, they're more animal than human. Go ahead and look at them down there, there's a reason we live up here. _We're better than them, that's what her father would say. If she followed his words she should assume Tyrian was violent, dangerous. That _if _he had been in contact with her father before it hadn't been to talk about pleasantries.

But that was stereotyping not only him, but the whole species. And while there was something... off about him, he had _only_ talked pleasantries to her. Even if he had lied.

She stared at the wood grains in the floor, just a few inches past where her hand lay.

Could he be part of the White Fang? The 'pacifists' were using even more unorthodox methods to get their point across these past years. It would explain him dodging her questions, sure, but really? What could have been his goal in reaching out to her, then? He could have killed her; she hadn't even realized he was a faunus until that moment on the beach. She wouldn't have expected the attack, she hadn't brought her weapons... And if he hadn't meant to kill her he could have simply grabbed her for a ransom. To force her father's hand on some faunus issue, to support it as long as they held her hostage. Or anything really, but no, he had just talked to her.

So why hadn't he told her the truth?

He _had_ said it was when she was younger, didn't he? Too young to remember? Her memories started at age three, but even those were hazy. So he could be talking about up until she was five or younger than that. But then, the only thing that made sense to her was he had to be in the White Fang. She knew for a fact that a few attempts had been made to kidnap her when she was younger. He could have been apart of one of those attempts to have seen her before. But then she had to assume he was at least in his mid-thirties to have been old enough to be a part of those operations.

He looked old enough, perhaps a bit older from life's hardships, especially with him being a faunus. So it was possible. She supposed she would have her answer when she met him at the beach again, but she shouldn't go if that was the case...

No. Weiss shook her head, hard. She didn't believe he was part of the White Fang. He would have tried something by now and likely succeeded. She was sure he was a skilled huntsman if nothing else and she was just beginning her education in that field.

If all he wanted was to talk and teach her to swim, who was she to say no? Just because he was a faunus... it didn't mean he _had_ to be up to something. But there was a higher chance, wasn't there? Her father would scold her for seriously considering going back to that beach. To be alone and out of view of authorities with a faunus of all things... but, being able to do her own thing, not restricted by her father is part of why she had come to Vale.

So, she could restrict herself or... live. Take a chance, make mistakes. Winter would approve.

Perhaps she could get a real answer out of him this time, maybe when he told her of his services it would become obvious. And all this worrying would have been a stupid exercise in caution.

If only. _Too young. _Was she overthinking it? Or was there another meaning she had missed?

The steady beating of her head said yes, she was stressing over it too much. The more she thought about it the more her head hurt. She should just drop it, but there was an itching in her skin.

Weiss looked down to see her fingers were leaving long thin pink marks on her arm and brought her other hand forward to stop their insistent scratching. Before they actually started to draw blood. As it was it looked like a cat with clipped claws had mistaken her arm for a scratching post.

But she couldn't tear her gaze from the spot, the beating in her head increased and she cursed under her breath, finally tearing her gaze away.

She should go. It was the only thing he had asked of her. Whatever his goal had been in dragging her out there initially must not have been filled for him to want to see her again. She could figure out what it was after taking the opportunity for her own needs.

_And getting nothing from it._

Weiss closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to convince herself. It was her father that was the racist, just because he had raised her didn't mean she had to be to. But she could easily find and pay for a professional trainer instead, rather than trusting a stranger to have the knowledge and patience to teach her. On the other hand, it was his decision, his time he was devoting to her. She shouldn't try and dictate how he should spend it; that it was wrong.

For all she knew he was going to tell her the truth and then she went and ruined it by being bothered by his tail. A lot of faunus that could get away with being human were hesitant to reveal themselves. She was stupid. She was exactly what her father had groomed her to be: close-minded, conceited.

Yes, there was something about the way he smiled at her that made her heart stop. His laughter ran on repeat in her head in the bits and pieces she had gotten. It was the type of sound that could make you jump even at lower volumes. It made her skin crawl every time it dragged through the air, but... it still hadn't felt anything like her time in that cafe.

Henry hadn't just unnerved her with his persistence. He had made her feel unhinged and it wasn't just that dazzlingly false smile, it was the way he had spoken to her. As if she wasn't human, as if she was sub-par to him, _him_. She was the one that came from a wealthier family, that was actually trying to do something with her life. Yet she was beneath him?

And when she tried to leave, she couldn't. She still didn't know how he had done that, but there was no other excuse for it. There hadn't been an invisible force pushing her down, she just couldn't move from that spot. Something Henry seemed to understand more than her, given how he hadn't been concerned with her leaving, how she wasn't able to get up until by some miracle she did. And got the hell out.

Even now the fear of coming across him again, feeling trapped and helpless tore inside of her. She hoped he had gone back to Atlas by now, that she would never see him again; but she knew better. It didn't matter how she had gotten up, just that she did. She had bested him by pure dumb luck and she didn't believe he was going to back down because of it. If anything it would make him try harder.

And she didn't know how to prepare for that. If she could lower her chances of coming across Henry on her day off of school by going to the beach she would. That's what it was coming down to.

Until she had a team that is. Maybe together they could figure out how Henry's semblance worked and combat it, but for now she was trembling beneath her blankets, eyes closed so she didn't unknowingly meet someone's gaze and let them see her in such a state.

She really wished they already had dorm rooms.

"Cut it out!" A familiar voice cut through her thoughts and she opened her eyes slowly to see that girl from before fighting with someone else in a mess of limbs.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to-"

Weiss was already up and stalking over. "What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!? If you're going to cause a scene this late at night take it outside!"

The two squabbling girls parted. "We were just having a little bit of fun-" The yellow-haired one - Yang, she guessed - began, but Weiss cut her off.

"At everyone else's expense?"

"Guys, she's right." Ruby said before her sister could cut in again. "People are trying to sleep."

"Oh, now you're on my side?"

"I was always on your side!"

Sure.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister!?"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

At this point the other girl must have gotten fed up with everything and simply blew out the candle, plunging the room back into a modest darkness. Weiss found that she was gritting her teeth, but with a _hmpf _she turned on her heel and walked back to her sleeping bag, crawling back in once she found the opening. Her head hit the pillow as she glared at the spot the girls had been standing in.

If they passed the exam as well she would have to put up with them for the rest of her stay here, unless they happened to drop out. Hopefully the one, Ruby didn't try to sneeze her to the atmosphere again if she did pass. How annoying, having to be in such a prestigious academy with a bunch of children.

Weiss sighed, letting out a breath she felt like she had been holding for hours and finally closed her eyes, to go to sleep before her thoughts ran rampant again.

_Her eyelids flickered, bothered by the bright light tearing through them. After a moment of pinching her brow in her effort to lessen the glow she opened her eyes, blinking up at a stark white ceiling where a single light hung, swinging softly back and forth on its cord, continuing to blind her. She turned her head to the side, a process in itself._

_She felt heavy, her movements not much faster than that of a turtle's. Her breath came slow and steady as she craned her head back so the light wasn't shining directly into her eyes. Even then she could barely see, the edges of her vision were fuzzy, black spots appearing in the middle, fighting to take over and lull her back into unconsciousness._

_Her mouth opened to speak, to ask someone to put out that damn light. That's when she noticed the pressure around her face, a flow of what she first thought had been air flowing around her nose and mouth. There was a cup over her face, supplying what? Oxygen?_

_With her eyes rolling in her head she focused on a gray spot above her until it came into view. A clear plastic bag of some liquid hung there, suspended by a metal arm and there was a tube running from the bottom. She followed its path, watching as it winded down and disappeared into her right arm, the liquid flowing unperturbed into her body._

_I..._

_She glanced back up, fighting to focus as she heard voices filter in and out of the air around her. Just bits and pieces of conversation._

_"Shouldn't we use something stronger?"_

_"No, that would be unnecessary."_

_"But-"_

_"It has to work for everyone, not just those with aura."_

_"Sir, she's coming to. Should I increase the dosage?"_

_A pause. "No, she'll be back under in a moment. It's just her aura fighting against the intrusion."_

_Intrusion? Weiss tried to pick her head up but found it was too heavy, just like her arms and legs, every limb felt like it weighed a couple hundred pounds individually._

_"Won't she remember it?"_

_"That shouldn't matter once we're done."_

_Her gaze fell back on the bag as she narrowed her eyes, the fuzziness as the edge of her vision was increasing. No... no, she didn't want to go back to sleep. A set of letters on the bag came into focus right before she went back under._

_Midazolam._

Weiss jerked up from her sleeping bag, legs kicking out for a second before she remembered where she was. At Beacon in Vale. She glanced around, finding quite a few of her classmates were already missing from the floor. Did she oversleep again? That would make this the second time in a week.

A crackle came from the speakers above, "If all first year students could please come to the cliff side in an hour we will begin the exam to see whose team you will be assigned to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Venteux**

She hadn't had another nightmare since the first one; a fluke, perhaps. It had felt real, the blinding light... the straps of leather holding her body down. The only thing she had really felt against her body. It was too much, with everything going on she couldn't possibly focus on it. If it happened again maybe, but for now she needed to deal with her very real nightmare.

Ruby Rose.

The girl that couldn't sit still for a single second, was always loud, interrupting certain professors with childish drawings and sounds to accompany them. Out of the four of them... how the hell was the _child_ picked to be the leader? Why hadn't she been picked? Or the other two for that matter?

She was sure she wouldn't mind as much if it had been Yang or Blake instead, surely they had the experience and know how to strategize. Well, maybe not Yang... she was like her sister, obnoxiously loud. She didn't appear to care about her studies as much anyway, being pretty carefree herself. Except if you pulled on her hair, then she went berserk.

That poor sophomore boy hadn't even known what hit him when he went sailing through the yard and had gotten quite the lecture on how not to fuck with someone. She still wasn't sure if he had been trying to hit on Yang or assert some sort of dominance for being there before them; the typical bully, really.

But if it wasn't for how quiet she was... Blake could have been a good choice. She paid attention in class at least, much less likely to join Ruby and Yang in their childish antics, but she wasn't above having a few laughs with them either.

So really when one got down to it _she _was obviously the better choice. She studied, thought through her actions in a fight, how best to use the terrain and her semblances to get the upper hand. There wasn't any other logical choice. So why wasn't she the leader?

There had to have been some sort of mistake and it couldn't be as simple as they couldn't think up a team name with the W in front instead of the R. That would just be stupid. She hadn't chosen to be here just to be made a fool of.

If only she hadn't made eye contact with Ruby back in the Emerald Forest, then all of this could have been avoided. She could have led her own team and Jaune could go be Ruby's partner instead.

That entrance exam had been a joke. Who came up with such a ridiculous idea to make teams? Why not just let them all get to know each other and divide up themselves as they wished? Then she could have been with Pyrrha; her original plan.

But that was just a dream now. Long lost and forgotten.

"_Rrrgh_."

Weiss growled under her breath, scowling as the bell sounded and the class ended. How on earth was she suppose to concentrate on her future with this much noise!?

Ruby was getting up from her seat snort-laughing all the way to the door from her latest antics. Blake and Yang followed close behind, but Weiss stayed in her seat, glaring at the page of notes she had taken. She didn't even glance over at what she knew to be another doodle of Ruby's still sitting on the table.

Weiss simply got up once everyone else had left, curling the offending piece of paper into a little ball before shredding it to pieces over the trashcan. She was just so mad and no one seemed to understand why or even care to ask her what was wrong. Yes, what a wonderful leader Ruby made, not even realizing her team only consisted of three people right now.

_Damn pipsqueak._

She stepped out from the classroom, wondering for a moment where her team had gone. Classes were over for the day after all, perhaps they went back to the dorm room. As unsafe as that was, the beds were more-or-less sitting on top of each other. Blake's books somehow keeping her bed from falling on top of Yang at night and Ruby had literally attached hers to the ceiling with rope and a fucking blanket hanging over it like some damn pillow fortress...

Okay, so she didn't actually mind their bed situation. It was neat and Ruby's suited her with the childness of it. Though, she really did worry about what state Blake's books would be in once their three years were over. There was no way they wouldn't be ruined by the end of the first term. She really should get with her and figure out something more long lasting. Then maybe she would start to feel like she was a part of the team.

As it was... she was alone in an empty corridor, seething over something she couldn't do anything about. She had tried talking to Professor Port, to Ozpin even. Neither of them had seen it from her point of view. Port simply laughed her off and Ozpin asked her to be patient, give Ruby time to grow into her role.

It wasn't something she was keen on... but she supposed she should try. If anything it might lessen her headaches if she stopped thinking about it. If she took a cue from Ruby and just loosened up a bit.

"_Weiss_."

She didn't even glance to her right, just activated a speed glyph beneath her feet and took off running faster than her heart could pound. And the damn thing had nearly skyrocketed into space at the sound of Henry's voice. Her feet didn't stop pounding on the concrete until she was flying up the staircase, heels clicking on wood as she prayed silently.

Weiss flew down the heavy carpet of the hallway, closing her eyes as she reached out for the door knob and yanked it open, practically throwing herself into the room before slamming the door behind her. She sank to her knees, shivering as her nails threatened to dig into her skin. _Don't be here. Don't be here-_

"Uh, hey Weiss. How you doin'?" Yang's voice cut through her mantra.

A small whine came out of her throat as she tightened her hold on her knees, drawing them up and closer to her chest. Why did nothing ever work out for her? Did the universe just hate her? Is that why it kept sending Henry back towards her, almost like a kicked puppy. Except for the fact that he was a fucking demon from hell, tormenting her until he finally caught up with her to torture more than just her thoughts.

She was suppose to be a huntress. _What the fuck was wrong with her?_

There was a moment of silence and then the boards creaked, footsteps drawing near, the wood squeaked once more. She opened one eye to see Ruby crouched down next to her, not looking too wise on what to do in this situation. Weiss didn't blame her.

They hadn't even been a team for a week and already she was breaking down from the stress of constantly looking over her shoulder. Thinking next time she wouldn't see him coming, wouldn't have the time to get away until he forced her to sit still. To... take whatever it was he wanted from her. The look in his eyes wasn't something she questioned; just a promise that he would get a hold of her again, eventually. That he wouldn't let her go next time.

It was terrifying, having someone attached to you like a second shadow, following your every move until you were alone and then... doing whatever it was he had done the last time. It _had_ to be a semblance, she just wished she knew how it worked so she could stop him from using it. She just didn't want to feel that helpless ever again.

"Weiss?" Ruby's silver eyes met her blue one. "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head, at a loss of what else she could do. If she could just approach Henry without worrying about feeling like a captive she could bribe him to leave her alone or _something_. But there was no chance of that happening. What could she possibly do to stop this feeling from eating her alive?

"Anything we can help with?"

How? She wanted to ask. Weiss didn't even fully understand it. She just knew every time she saw him her terror increased, her nerves felt like they were constantly on fire due to needing to be faster than him. If she hadn't run away in the corridor... she got a very bad feeling whenever their eyes met. That was it.

It didn't make sense. Then again, getting stuck to a chair with no explanation didn't make sense. Why did she expect this to? She certainly didn't expect _them _to understand. Though, she supposed there was one thing that might put it in perspective for them.

"There's a guy stalking me."

"You want us to beat him up?"

"Yang," Blake chastised her partner.

Ruby's brows were pinched down in thought. "He's just following you around?" It was an innocent question. Ruby probably hadn't ever dealt with it before. To be fair, she had a few instances in her past, but this was on a completely different level.

She gave a nod of her head. "I... he looks at me like I'm a thing to be possessed." There was no other way to explain it. Except perhaps the anger in his eyes, that clearly said he owned her, that he was frustrated by her constant running from him. It made her heartbeat quicken; at this rate she was going to die of a heart attack before she even got to the age of twenty.

"Is he a student?" Blake asked.

"No. I don't think so."

"The academy grounds are open to the public, anyone can come in and walk around."

"At any time?" Yang questioned.

"No, not past six anyway. It should just be students and faculty at night."

Weiss already knew what Blake was getting at. "I haven't seen him at night, but I haven't gone out that late since coming here."

"I suppose school policy wouldn't really stop someone like that."

"I got it!" Ruby jumped from her spot on the ground and Weiss slowly lowered her arms to look up at her team, wondering just what had gone through her leader's head. "If you're not in class you'll be with one of us! We can keep an eye out for the stalker. Right, guys?" It was simplistic, but it had flaws. She couldn't possibly be with one of them all the time.

Blake was frowning, already having followed her train of thought. "It would be easier to just do everything together as a team. Until we have something more concrete anyway. We can't just chase him off the school without any evidence. What does he look like?"

"His name's Henry Marigold." At the look from the rest of them she quickly added. "He stopped me on my first day here to talk to me."

"And he's just been following you around ever since?"

Weiss bit her lip, nodding. Not wanting to voice the fact that she was positive he had followed her here all the way from Atlas even. It was too much to handle as it was, she could feel her energy slipping from her body.

This was ridiculous and they had to be judging her for getting so shaken up over a simple stalker, but... this strategy had to work for a little while, if nothing else. She felt like she would lose her mind otherwise.

"Why don't you get some sleep? One of us will be here at all times, so don't worry so much." Optimistic Ruby. It might as well be a new nickname for her leader. At least... she was starting to act the part.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wir Schweben Alle Hier Runter**

**Sorry for the wait. Things got busy and my muse wasn't cooperating with me, kept wanting to do other projects. I hope you enjoy the longest chapter yet!**

The last few days had admittedly been less stressful with her teammate's efforts to keep Henry from getting too close to her. It turned out it wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. He hadn't even gotten within twenty feet of her since they started moving around campus as a group. Though, she still preferred him to be on a different continent entirely, even a hundred feet was too close for comfort.

As odd as it was, it seemed like she saw him more often now, usually glaring in her direction, cursing under his breath. Sometimes his gaze lingered in certain places when her and the team were outside training, sending a cold chill down her spine. But he had made no move towards her, always staying at a distance, disappearing if they tried to point him out to a teacher.

Glynda was perhaps the only one that had taken her seriously so far, making it a point to do their classes inside. If that woman saw a flicker of blue in the crowd she would throw the nearest inanimate object at it, halting the item in the air each time just before it hit. Most of the other students saw it as a fun test of their reflexes, not realizing there was a stalker about. She was grateful for that, keeping the knowledge of her stalker to only those that needed to know.

Ruby didn't quite get that memo.

Her partner had seen fit to tell Jaune and his team. _"In case we can't be there. Sometimes things happen. I'm just trying to be thorough."_ Ruby's words echoed in her head and while it wasn't a _bad _idea to have a backup plan, she wished Ruby had asked her permission first. She didn't really know anyone on that team besides Pyrrha and Jaune; Ren hardly ever talked so she didn't have to worry about him accidentally letting it slip, but Nora was _loud_. Even more so than Ruby, it was actually impressive.

When she brought it up with Ren one time when they happened to be studying in the library he had assured her Nora knew how to keep a secret and he could keep her in check until they figured this stalker thing out. That was the thing though, she wasn't sure what to do about the 'stalker thing.' Henry couldn't be here for any other reason than her; she simply didn't believe it when the others tried to hypothesize where he could be when he wasn't on campus.

_"An internship, maybe?"_

_"Nah, too young. School trip?"_

_"Is there some week long event in town I haven't heard about?"_

_"An art show?"_

_"Mmmaybe?"_

It was hardly comforting listening to them. The last one seemed the most plausible, but she knew better. The only art Henry was here to see was _her_ and that was just disturbing. It made her feel like a piece of furniture he was trying to throw into his collection, find the perfect spot for and then dress and pose her as need be. Perhaps change it up a bit depending on the season.

It reminded her of her father.

The very thing she had wanted to escape from back in Atlas was following her and it made her skin crawl. As if she would take the hand of someone that represented her father. If he was trying to court her you think he would try to be nicer, _less creepy_ for instance. Perhaps he was simply too dumb to realize where he screwed up and thought following her around like some persistent crow was preferable.

But then why did he keep bothering her? She didn't know how she could make it more clear than she already had: she didn't _like_ him, in fact she was starting to loathe him. The running away the moment he tried to pop her personal bubble should have been the final clue he needed, if he was in doubt.

It was absurd that he would keep this up for so long. That he hadn't just flown back to Atlas by now, but at this point she needed to stop pretending that logic was a factor. He was clearly obsessed with her - for some reason - and thought he had a chance. There was no other reason for it.

Which brought her mind back to the incident in the cafe. She hadn't told anyone the full story, that she had gotten stuck somehow, felt trapped and nearly had a panic attack before Tyrian had messaged her. That was another thing she had failed to mention: _Tyrian_.

The scorpion faunus who for all she knew had also followed her here from Atlas. Though, he wasn't stalking her. He was just... odd.

It wasn't important at the time as she had been focusing on the stalker, but with the excited glances Ruby kept shooting her way today she knew she couldn't completely avoid it.

"Weiss!" Ruby leapt from her bench, nearly tackling the heiress to the ground. She was quicker though, stepping to the side before Ruby could latch onto her.

"What is it, Ruby?" she asked, looking at her leader laying there on the grass.

Ruby gazed back at her with teary eyes, but was back on her feet in the next instant. "I was thinking we could do a team building exercise today!" Blake and Yang were making their way over now as well, though much more casual than their leader. "It won't be training, just getting to know one another more-"

Weiss sighed internally. Of course her partner wanted to get closer to her. Blake and Yang had clicked almost instantly and were on the track of becoming fast friends. While Weiss really only stuck around them to keep Henry at bay rather than enjoying their company. It's not like she wasn't warming up to the idea either... it was just hard to concentrate on something so trivial with things the way they were.

Besides...

"I can't today-"

"Why not?" She sent a glare at the red-head for interrupting her, not that Ruby noticed. "We don't have any classes and the term just started so there's not much homework to do if that's what you're worried about. You should come have fun with us instead of studying all day!"

The funny thing was she had a point... it just didn't matter how much she begged and whined for Weiss to join them; it simply wasn't happening, not today anyway. "I can't, Ruby. I made plans to meet someone today, they'll be expecting me."

"Where are you going, then?" Ruby pouted.

"The beach."

Her leader's eyes were practically sparkling. "We could all go there instead-"

That sounded like a _very bad _idea. Tyrian hadn't said anything about bringing friends or not, but he had asked for her to come back specifically, not anyone else. Even if she was there with the rest of them... how was she suppose to explain the situation to them? To have a private conversation with him while Ruby was running about asking her to play volleyball or play in the waves of the ocean? There was no way she was taking them to the beach with her. Maybe some other day once she knew how to swim, but... not today.

If she did she would have to make sure he wasn't there. If he was she was sure he would want to spend some time with her himself, for whatever reason - he was much harder to read than Henry. The other thing being... she wasn't sure what they would think if they met him. Sure, her teammates didn't seem to care about the faunus thing in general and he hid it himself so she doubted that would be an issue. But, he wasn't exactly ordinary. There was this... air of sorts surrounding him that suggested you shouldn't stay in his presence for very long. Like he was a character from a bad noir movie.

She wasn't sure what they would think of her for having a sunlit rendezvous with such a man.

So it was best to mention as little as possible, just enough for them to back off. As much as she was curious about Ruby's plan... as much as she wanted to finally reconcile after their rocky start; it would have to wait.

"Ah, no. I'm actually going to learn to swim. It wouldn't be very fun for you guys. I would just hold you back."

"Oh." Ruby's animated talking quickly came to a halt and for that she was thankful. She had less than an hour before she was suppose to meet up with Tyrian; she didn't want to spend all of it trying to convince them to pick another day. They could still have fun without her. "You found a teacher that fast?"

"No. An acquaintance of mine from Atlas is visiting, they offered to teach me," she explained, glancing down at her scroll to check the time. "I actually need to start getting ready."

"Well, let us make sure you get there okay." Blake said, making a point to glance at the last place they spotted Henry today.

It was a nice gesture, if anything. "I'll be fine." Weiss took the opportunity to start walking back to the dorm, to actually use her remaining time as they talked since - as predicted - they followed after her.

She didn't necessarily mind if they kept an eye on her while she was at Beacon, she just didn't want them following her off campus. "Are you sure?" Yang asked as she slid up to her right side, eyes gazing out at the crowd.

"Yes. I've been off campus before and Henry didn't try and follow me then."

"When was that?" Blake.

"The first day here, shortly after running into him actually. My friend messaged me to say they were in town and I went to meet them that day. That's when we made the plans for today."

"Gotcha."

Ruby blasted past them in her rose petal form, appearing at the door to their room to open it, slipping inside after them. The door clicked shut as Blake and Yang sat on one of the beds, Ruby taking a seat at the desk a second later as Weiss dragged one of her suitcases out from under her bed. She flipped it open, fingering past a few of the articles of clothing before finding what she was looking for.

Weiss pulled out the white bikini she had bought a week ago, throwing it onto the bed for now. Ruby appeared in a whirlwind, picking it up to scrutinize before announcing. "It's cute!" She spun around to show Blake and Yang. "Don't you think so? Oooh, hey Weiss once you know how to swim we should all get some new even cuter swimsuits."

"Sure Ruby." Weiss didn't miss the pointed looks of Blake and Yang, but she was still searching for something simple she could wear over it for her walk down to the beach.

"Well, I think I understand why Weiss doesn't want us there now."

Weiss shot one of her very own looks at Yang. "It's not like that. I didn't own a swimsuit so I had to pick something up last time they invited me."

Yang didn't look convinced though and while Blake had kept quiet she seemed to be thinking along the same vein as her partner. With a glance at her sister - who was currently rambling about colors that would look good on all of them - Yang 'agreed', "Sure, but you could have picked something less 'cute.'" She had the audacity to quotation mark the word with her hands.

Weiss let out a huff, closing the suitcase as she flung a diagonally cut black top and its accompanying white skirt onto the bed. One of her few non dress outfits. She turned to face Yang, hands on her hips. "I'm going to the beach to learn how to swim. Why does it matter what I'm wearing?"

Evidently Yang thought the raising of her brow was the only answer she needed to supply.

And Ruby was attached to Weiss' side in the next second. "Because you should look cute when you do things!" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, swaying just enough from side-to-side to have a dizzying effect as she was latched onto her arm.

Weiss crossed her arms, an irritated tick leaving her mouth as she glared at her partner until Ruby let go of her. For her part, Ruby just looked confused when she stepped back. Weiss turned to kick the suitcase back under her bed before collecting the clothing she would need from around the room.

"You sure it's not a date?"

"_Yang_."

"What? Why else would you not even want us to walk you there?"

She stopped at the door to the bathroom, just glaring at the busty blonde for a second. Just how on remnant had those two come to such a conclusion? And why should she have to drag them down to the beach just to clear it up? They couldn't possibly think it was still a date if they actually saw Tyrian. Heck, they would be more likely to ask 'why?' Especially Yang, as judgmental as she was in the guy department. Either no one was good enough for her or they were taken, and she certainly liked to look at the eye candy: toned rippling muscle. Like a certain Yatsuhashi.

But Tyrian wasn't built like a damn tank and she wasn't going on a date anyway. Not with anyone, her studies were far more important than a guy. But she wasn't going to go back on her word either and she really _did_ want to learn how to swim.

"For the last time: he's an _acquaintance _I met in Atlas and he's _teaching _me to swim. And I don't need protection from Henry just for a stroll to the beach."

"But you need it for in between classes," Yang pointed out.

Weiss began to open her mouth to snap-

"So is he hot?"

With an exasperated sigh she spun around, flinging the door open to slam behind her so she could get ready in _peace_.

Of course, after getting changed she waited at the door for a moment to determine if any of her teammates were still there before opening it up. She flung her combat outfit onto the bed, grabbing her scroll from the pocket before she took off, not wanting to chance another run-in. She was on the verge of being late as it was.

Somehow she got down to the beach before the appointed time, making a beeline to the same secluded area they had found a week ago. Considering how empty this little patch of beach was it didn't take her very long to find Tyrian.

He was perched on a large smooth rock a few feet from the water, crouched in such a way that he looked ready to spring up at a moment's notice. She supposed it made sense. Scorpions were predators weren't they? Though, she had no idea how the actual little critters hunted, if they stood still like he was now before striking or not. That tail should be fast enough though, right? Like a serpent.

A shiver had begun to creep down her spine before his gaze shifted ever so slightly from the waves, golden eyes locking onto her as his lips began to curl up. Then twitched, slowly curling down into a frown.

"What's wrong?" She drew closer, silently noting the ten feet of space still between them. What if she was being stupid? What if he was a White Fang member who just happened to be biding his time? What if, what if- the questions were quickly swirling around her mind, her brain just starting to pound in her skull from her hyper imagination when Tyrian spoke,

"You didn't have to come if you don't want to swim with me. You could have just left a message on my scroll that you were busy instead of coming _all _the way down here to tell me." He blinked his white orbs at her, not quite as convincing as an injured - or malnourished - pup, but the tone of voice he used had the same effect. It was on the verge of whimpering.

And she's not sure why she had bothered to be concerned - much less worried - a second before.

Weiss rolled her eyes, taking a few steps forward as she spoke, "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I want to swim with you. How else am I suppose to learn?" She just hadn't wanted to run all the way here in only her bikini again. There had been stares the last time, yet she had only felt them all over her once she was in bed that night. She still wasn't sure why she hadn't grabbed something to put over the suit the first time, but she could easily push it out of her mind. She had been rattled by Henry at the time, it was hardly a surprise if she hadn't thought about another layer of clothes in the moment when she was much more concerned with getting as far from that boy as possible.

That fucking creep was going to get what was coming to him sooner or later. Hopefully sooner so she didn't have to deal with him for much longer.

Tyrian's head tilted slightly to the side, not looking entirely convinced from her little speech alone. His brow raised slightly, as if questioning her further.

Weiss let out a huff, curling her fingers around the edge of her shirt to raise it up above her head before throwing it down onto the ground around her. The black fabric stuck out against the glimmering sand. She hooked her fingers into the skirt next, having to bend slightly as she slid it down her legs, to the point it would fall the rest of the way by itself. She nudged her heels off with the soles of her feet next, stepping out of them completely to feel the burn of the sand on her toes a second later.

"Better? Where's your swimsuit anyway?"

Tyrian was smiling when she looked up, but he didn't bother to answer her with words. He simply took his own top off and Weiss grimaced. There were scars running up and down his torso, some fainter than others, but none looked recent. Even then that didn't excuse her own racism from before, whether he had noticed it or not. The cuts looked too clean to have been from grimm, so it had to have been human. Faunus hating human most likely. She hated herself. She hated her father for trying to drag her into his own mindset, not letting her think for herself. The fact that she was scared of him - of what he might do - simply because he wasn't like her. _They're just animals. They deserve to be treated as such._

Shut up.

When she met his gaze again he was giving her a curious look, asking without asking. _What is it?_

"I'm sorry," she found her gaze veering to the side and forced herself to look at him, acknowledging the scars as she fought to keep eye contact. "I didn't mean to stare or make you uncomfortable because of..." she couldn't get the word out. Weiss was trying but it got stuck in her throat as soon as her gaze fell back to his chest.

Tyrian glanced down, as if he had forgotten he had them or simply pinpointing the source of her sudden apology. His laughter rippled through the air in the next second though and he raised his head back up to meet her gaze, smiling. "Shall we start with the basics, dear?"

Weiss took a step back, not expecting such a reaction. Under normal circumstances she would think someone being reminded of such a memory would go quiet, possibly change the time and place of their lesson: cancel it for the day. Not continue as if it was nothing.

"Yes. If we could start with the basics first that would be great." She supposed the only thing she could really do was the same: act as if nothing happened. Even if the scars on his chest said otherwise.

His lips twitched up, then he slid from the rock, motioning with a single finger for her to follow him as he began walking out into the ripples of the sea. "Let's start with floating then before we go too far out. It should be easy for you, since you have more fat in your body than men."

A bit rude, but not wrong. At least he didn't seem to be trying to anger her on purpose. Weiss followed him in, shivering as the water raised from her ankles to quickly encompass her waist.

"Lay back."

With a sidelong glance at the shore she kicked off against the seafloor, limbs twisting a bit oddly as she wasn't immediately forced back down. Tyrian reached out, fingers wrapping around her left ankle, pausing to glance at her. "Is it okay if I help direct you?" She's not sure why he bothered asking with his hand already on her. She wanted to point out this little teaching flaw. That he should have asked before they even got in the water, but the question seemed more like an after thought than anything. And she couldn't deny that she probably needed the help.

"That's fine," she said, letting her head fall back as he raised each foot up, spreading her legs a bit before walking over to readjust her arms as well. Weiss felt silly, but she was sinking back into the water anyway. "Liar," she muttered under her breath - this was hardly easy, giving a few furious kicks she got back to the position he had put her in; her actions were only met with a chuckle.

"You'll have to relax. If you keep tensing you'll just keep sinking."

_I'm not! _She wanted to snap, but she couldn't deny simply being in his presence made her on edge. How was she suppose to relax with her father's words filling her mind?

This was a mistake. Even if he didn't mean to harm her the thought wasn't going away and this was the exact kind of thing where she needed to trust him. It would be so easy for him to just push her head under and watch her struggle, to _laugh _as her legs kicked in vain. Just how he was grinning at her now from struggling at something that must come naturally to him.

"Here."

The palm of his hand felt hot against the small of her back as he pushed her up, elevating her lower back and hips so they met the air once more, little streams of water sliding across her belly instead of covering it completely. She could feel her face heat up from being touched so casually in a spot that was most certainly _not _casual. But she bites her lip, seeing the curve of his tail beneath the water.

Tyrian didn't seem to notice her staring, just smiles when she stays in place even when he takes his hand away. "See! You're floating!" Even with such a little thing accomplished she can't share in his enthusiasm.

Yang was right, the outfit was revealing, more than it needed to be anyway. She practically felt naked with his gaze on her. But that was hardly his fault, wasn't it? She had been the one to pick it out, to come back here. She could have stayed in the dorms, went with Ruby and the others instead of coming down here out of simple curiosity. Besides, she could easily grab a one-piece for next time if necessary to make herself feel more comfortable.

_Next time?_

"You can get up now." Her limbs twitched from the sudden sound, causing her to start sinking once more. "Come forward until your feet can't reach the bottom." Weiss shook her head to clear it, gathering her legs beneath her to do as she was told.

Though, a completely different kind of shiver traveled through her when the water hit her chin even when she was standing upright. She didn't want to take the next step forward, to feel nothing but emptiness beneath her. _Don't look down. _The mantra started up in her mind and she had to wonder if it was the same thing that people scared of heights told themselves.

There was grimm in the ocean, not this close she would hope, but still... she would much rather have done this in a pool than the ocean. Bottomless, not being able to see what was creeping up beneath you... She wasn't aware of it before, but she definitely had a fear of the ocean when it came to leaving the shore behind.

Tyrian on the other hand was a couple yards ahead of her, treading water without a care in the world. He was simply looking back at her, waiting.

He wasn't worried and as her teacher she should trust his assessment shouldn't she? How else was she suppose to learn? Even if he was a faunus... She _needed_ to trust him.

Weiss glanced down, she could still see her feet, the sand beneath her as it continued to slope down. As long as she kept the floor in sight nothing could sneak up on her, right? And she needed to believe Tyrian wouldn't let anything happen to her.

He had been nice so far, not exactly professional, but what did she expect? It's not like he had trained for this; he had offered and she had accepted, that's all there was to it.

"Hm, legs up, then. Put your arms in front of you and... scoop 'em back. Like if you had four legs instead of two and come here." A bit oddly phrased, like Tyrian wasn't sure how to ask her to do it, but she got the gist.

After steeling herself she raised her legs up, kicking slightly as she began to lower into the water, reaching out with her arms she 'paddled' towards him.

"You can let your legs float more behind you instead of underneath. It'll make you faster."

She followed his advice, scowling slightly when he moved further back, increasing the distance yet again and forcing her to go further out into the small waves. It was like playing a severely handicapped game of cat and mouse. "Stop," she called out, upon realizing she couldn't see anything beneath her except water. When had that happened? Weiss twisted around to see she was further out then she had first thought. She could still make out the rock Tyrian had sat on, her black top abandoned on the shore, sure. But she didn't want to keep going. He had to respect that, didn't he? She turned around to tell him she wanted to go back, jerking back when his face was less than a foot from hers.

"You're still tense."

She blinked at him. "There'll be grimm further out. I don't want to go that far," as much as she didn't want to she voiced her fear.

His lips that had been twisted into a frown curled right back up. "Then we'll just stay here for now. Kick your feet, _lightly_ and move your arms like so." He demonstrated by continuing to push around himself with his arms, forming little crescents in the water.

Weiss copied him, trying not to glance down at what his own legs were doing simply so she didn't notice the darkness beneath them. After awhile of him swimming around her while she fought to stay in place rather than sink he stopped beside her.

"We can go back to shore for now," there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. Probably because she was finding it hard to concentrate when she was worrying about what might slither up her leg. She almost wished she had a weapon on her.

"Tyrian?" Weiss turned to face him, not missing the way his eyes shot up to meet her own, instead of straying below her collarbone. Had he been looking at her curves this whole time? The open section of her top that gave an ample view of her cleavage? "Is it possible to fight underwater?"

He seemed to take a second to consider the question. "I don't see why not, though it would be largely impractical." She was on the verge of telling him to forget then when he continued, "But if that would make my darling more comfortable, we can try to do some fighting lessons in the water as well."

More lessons? Sure, this wasn't enough for her to be considered an expert at swimming - not by a long shot. But she wasn't sure she wanted to make that kind of commitment. She should find an actual teacher, not...

"Would you be okay with that, dear?"

"Huh? Yeah." Damn it. She couldn't keep letting her father's views become her own. A faunus could teach her just as well as any human, better than a human in some categories she was sure. She should give him more of a chance before completely breaking contact, as her father would want.

"Go ahead, then." He titled his head to the shore and after a moment she began paddling forward again, kicking against the water as she did to try and speed up.

Weiss kept going forward even when Tyrian didn't immediately overtake her. He had already proved himself to be faster, less concerned about the potential danger around them. She twisted her head back to see he wasn't there and stopped, treading water for a second as she felt her heart began to hammer away in her chest.

Then she felt something brush against her fingers and _shrieked_, kicking out aimlessly, not sure if she was trying to get away or land a hit. But when she looked down she only saw Tyrian, hands stretched up towards her, fingers still brushing against the palms of her hands.

She let out a sigh, wanting to snap at him for scaring her like that, but unsure if he would even be able to hear her. Instead she takes a moment to calm herself down, watching him the whole time, the way his lips form a gentle smile. An apology, maybe. His fingers drew further up to encompass her wrists, tugging lightly.

So he wanted her to join him? Completely submerged? Well, if she was going to know she could trust him this was the perfect opportunity. Or he could drown her out here where no one could see them, much less hear.

She took a breath, no longer kicking her legs, letting him drag her down beneath the surface. Weiss keeps her eyes open, so after the initial sting of the sea her aura kicks in to defend her.

Tyrian's smile simply grows before she can feel him pushing against the water with his legs, propelling the two of them forward. She glanced down to watch as his legs kicked against the water, pausing for only a moment before replicating him with her own. The tips of her fingers brushed against his hands as she silently urged him to let go of her wrists, quickly interlocking their fingers when he did and keeping them in a death-grip as they swam back to shore. She would be damned if she let go and got dragged back out to sea somehow. Especially with the current having shifted around them since they had started the lesson.

They're not going terribly fast, but it's not so slow that she's worried they're not making any progress. Even so her lungs have already started to burn while Tyrian remains unfazed from their time underwater. She gives his hand a squeeze, trying to convey her need for air with her eyes, hoping she hadn't made a mistake.

There's no way for him to say anything, but he pushes her up, his own body following her until she broke the surface, taking a few breaths of air before she felt him pulling her back down. And she relaxes, having seen they were already halfway back to the shore.

Her gaze strays, not finding any corral reefs, but noticing a crab skitter along the sand to her right, clicking its little talons as if bothered by their intrusion of its habitat. She simply admires the clear view, of not seeing a single flash of black and gold near them. When she turns back to face Tyrian he's a bit closer than before and she notes the sand quickly rising up beneath him. She goes to release his hands but his fingers hold fast to hers, even as the sand parts beneath him as he slides over it.

Soon she breaches the surface again, legs lying flat against his own as they no longer kick out. There's simply not enough room and soon Tyrian stops moving forward beneath her, the sand grinding them to a halt.

She takes in the oxygen in gasps, her hair wet against her back, no longer floating around her like it had in the ocean. There's a few strands matted to her ass as well. The cold air feels nice against her warm skin and she smiles, still breathing heavily from having held her breath for so long.

When she looks down the wave has receded, letting Tyrian breathe as well. "Did my darling enjoy herself?"

A nervous laugh came from her lips, a flutter in her stomach from his continued endearment of her. She still wasn't sure if it was just the way he spoke or if it was specific to _her_. He had been calling her 'dear' since they met and 'darling' wasn't that far of a stretch from it. Still... she wasn't sure what to think. "Yes."

Weiss started to get up, hands pushing against his chest as he had let go of her shortly after they were back on shore-

The ocean crashed against her back, pushing her forward so her chin hit the right side of his head, momentarily losing air as the water took a moment to recede. "_I'm so sorry_," Once she could speak again without getting a mouthful of water the words rushed out of her.

But Tyrian just laughed, softer than last time. As she managed to get off of him she felt something besides skin run over the back of her knee and she twitched, her leg nearly ramming into his gut on reflex before she realized it had been his tail.

Weiss sat back against the sand, edging a bit further up so she didn't have to worry so much about the waves. Tyrian had pushed himself up as well, looking more amused than hurt as he slid up the beach until he was only a few feet from her.

"So..." Weiss began, adjusting her legs so the water tickled her feet with each roll of the ocean. "What are your services?"

"Besides swimming lessons, you mean?" Tyrian asked with a grin.

"You're not a natural at it."

The lesson hadn't been bad per say, there were definitely room for improvement, though. He could be more forthcoming with a lesson plan, for instance. But her biggest issue was the way his gaze sometimes wandered over her body and while it was easy to ignore... it was unprofessional. Even if he wasn't a certified teacher he had to recognize that little fact.

His lips twitch, but she can't tell if he got the underlying message or not.

"I thought the lesson went swimmingly." Weiss grimaced at the pun, so much like Yang's lame jokes. "_You _even said you enjoyed it."

And she did. But that wasn't the point, her accusation wasn't either though, whether he acknowledged it or not. She needed him to answer her questions this time, rather than focus on minor ticks. "I meant the services you offered people. You promised you would tell me if I came."

"It sounds like you don't trust me to keep my word."

She's not sure if she imagined the dip in his voice or not, but she doesn't know how to respond to it. Her gaze finds his tail curled around his waist almost like a belt and she finds her thoughts wandering once again. Her father's words hissing around her skull of how she should be more careful; he had never promised not to use it against her. _It was dangerous to poke a lion, even if it was dumb._

But he's taken the few jabs she's thrown at him well, so far. He certainly didn't seem bothered by anything she had said.

"Well, that won't do." Tyrian hops forward, closer as he begins to speak. To tell her about what he supposedly did for a living, why her father - or her - might have known him before that night in Atlas.


End file.
